


You Have No Idea

by FoxFateWrites



Series: The Aladdin AU [4]
Category: Junior Express (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Princess Pink will have this kingdom, with or without Francis.





	1. 1

Green hit the ground hard. He winced as he tried getting back up. Carlos put his hand out. Green shook his head, he wanted to keep fighting.

“Knight, you are going to hurt yourself” Carlos told him. Green looked at him and sighed, taking the other boys hand. Carlos pulled the smaller boy up.

“I’m impressed. Someone of your stature doesn’t usually last long in a sword fight like this” Carlos observed. Green shrugged as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Pink opened the door.

“Green, its time to eat” Pink told him. He nodded and looked back down at his stuff on the table.

“Are you not going to go eat” Carlos asked him. The Green Knight shook his head and started to wipe off his armor. Carlos nodded and left the boy to himself.

Pink sat in her guest room of the palace, looking over the kingdom. Green stood at the door, not moving.

“Obviously we’ll have to take the kingdom by other means, Blight, what do you know about the palace” Pink commanded. Green rolled his eyes. She rarely got his name right, it wasn’t hard really. He pulled out the map he had been drawing of the palace and gave it to her.

“Good job my pet, now, we need a plan to get rid of Rolando” Pink growled. Green gave her a look and went to say something.

“Get out, I need time to think” Pink commanded him. Green nodded and left the room.

Green tapped his fingers on the table, looking over his writing. He grabbed his sword and posed, looking over at the drawing he made of Carlos. Green mimicked his posture but slouched. He didn’t like it.

“Knight, what are you doing up this late” he heard. Rolando stood at the doorway. Knight looked around and set his sword down. He gave the prince a small smile and went back to reading.

“Francis said you don’t talk, thats kinda awesome. I mean, you have this kick butt thing goin on and then you just walk away without saying anything” Rolando laughed, sitting on the table he was working at. Green nodded politely. Rolando took one of his drawings.

“Green did you draw this?” Rolando asked him. Green nodded. Carlos stood in his usual stance, calm and ready for everything.

“This is amazing, you should draw more often” Rolando told him. Green huffed and put his stuff away.

“Come on Francis, I’m gonna do it” Rolando begged his prince. Francis gave him a look.

“No, Rolando, I will not let Doris turn me into my ‘inner animal’” Francis told him.

“Come oonnnn Francis, we are all curious, you might be something really cool!” Ricardo yelled. Francis sat up in his bed.

“No” Francis told him. Doris smirked and looked at Carlos. He jumped from his spot on the window seal and ran after the prince.

“Carlos no” Francis yelled, running out of the room. The others followed laughing. Francis stopped in the court yard catching his breath as he looked around. No sign of anyone. He smiled as he enjoyed the peace. He noticed the purple hue of a certain tiger hiding in the bushes. He went to pounce.

“Doris! Do something!” Francis yelled. Rolando and Ricardo watched as Doris did her magic. Instead of watching Carlos pin Francis and great elephant cause the tiger to stop. The boys started laughing hysterically.

“Francis is an elephant!” Ricardo laughed. The elephant stomped over angrily. Rolando stepped back.

“Change him back! Change him back!” Rolando yelled, Rolando opened his eyes to find a very angry Francis in front of him.

“I just want to remind EVERYONE, that the elephant is a very important animal and only the truest of leaders can mount them” Francis yelled. Carlos put a hand on his shoulder, smirking.

“Does that mean Rolando is a true leader” Carlos asked causing Francis’ cheeks to go a hot red. He went to tackle the taller boy.

Green watched them from the window of Pink’s guest room. He frowned. Pink never did anything fun like they did. He took in a deep breath.

“Don’t worry, Bean, once this kingdom is mine, you will lead my royal guard” Pink assured the boy. He looked at her. She had no idea who the boy stood in front of her was or what he wanted. She had no idea at all.


	2. 2

The Green Knight stood in front of the Princesses room, he had been standing there for an hour and a half. He was tired. It was well within the night and his body ached. He yawned and winced as he stretched. The giant bruise on his back was making it difficult to fully stretch.

“Its a bit late to be awake isn’t it, young man” Someone said down the hall. Natalio smiled at him. Knight puffed his chest out and took to his Guard pose. Pink had always told him to look big and tough.

“You don’t have to try to intimidate me. She isn’t worth anyone’s time. She won’t even succeed in stealing the kingdom.” Natalio told the boy. Knight bit his lip, how did this man know? Natalio patted him on the shoulder.

“I think you need to re-evaluate whose side your on my boy” Natalio told him as he walked off. Knight gave him a strange look. He shook his head and leaned against the wall, his head tilting to the side as he drifted off.

“Bean!” Someone yelled beside him, causing him to jump up. He steadied himself and look at Pink, who was crossing her arms.

“Sure seems like you did a lot protecting last night” Pink muttered as she walked down the hall. Knight rubbed his eyes and smiled at her. She pulled him into her room. Pink took the boys hand and set it flat on a piece of paper. He kept smiling at her but looked down at it in confusion. He wasn’t expecting the pain as she plunged a knife into his hand.

Carlos waited in the training room, but there was no sign of Green.

“Maybe he forgot” Ricardo said, shrugging as he sat on the work table.

“Green doesn’t just forget things, Ricardo. Pink must have needed something” Francis explained. The Green Knight appeared in the doorway quickly. He stood there for a moment and wiped his nose, something was off. Carlos could sense the smaller boys…panic? He didn’t understand him. Green held his practice sword in his left hand instead of his right.

“Green, thats not your dominant hand” Carlos said. Green shrugged and gave him a forced smirk. The two began to fight, but it was obvious the other boy wasn’t in fighting condition. Carlos stopped attacking when he saw the boy step back, trying to breath steadily. The boy went to attack, grabbing the sword with boys hands suddenly, he dropped the sword in pain. Francis and Rolando caught him before he fell to his knees.

“Knight! Knight whats wrong friend” Rolando begged. He noticed the boys poorly wrapped, bloodied hand.

“R-Ricardo, bandages, gooo get bandages!” Rolando yelled. Carlos grabbed a chair from the side and pulled it up to the table, letting Knight sit down. Francis put the boy’s hand on the table, gently unwrapping the bandages there. A stab wound went through his hand, going all the way through it.

“Knight, who did this to you” Francis’ voice trembled. He knew the Pink’s punishments, he knew what she would do to Knight if he disobeyed one of her orders. Ricardo ran back and handed the bandages to Francis. Carlos set a bucket on the table and began cleaning the wound, the boy yelped in pain and grabbed the table with his other one.

“It’s ok, it’ll be ok” Carlos whispered as he examined to make sure the stab wound did any damage to the bone in his hand.

“It missed the bone, its a clean cut through, we’ll need to sew it” Carlos explained. The boys looked between each other.

“I’ll get a nurse” Ricardo said running off again.

At some point, Knight passed out. He woke up in Francis’ bed, his hand stitched and bandaged. He sat up. He wasn’t sure if it was the rush or the fact he hadn’t eaten in days is what made him pass out. He winced as he touched the wound. Knight wouldn’t be protecting anyone soon, unless he learned how to fight with just his left hand.

“Your awake, thats good” He heard from the window seal. Carlos sat there, looking out into the darkening sky. He must have been out for a long time. Carlos moved to on his bed, looking the boy over.

“You are still so pale, from not eating I presume” Carlos noted. Carlos knew the starved look too well. Francis tried to go without meals but that was resolved real quick, not on his watch.

“I’ll fetch you something to eat, I’ll be right back” Carlos assured him. He got up but Knight grabbed his wrist. The boys eyes looked at him pleadingly. Carlos knew right then, he needed to protect this boy.

Francis burst into Pink’s room.

“Why? Pink, why? Give me one good reason not to kick you out right here, right now” Francis growled. She smirked and tapped his chin.

“He disobeyed me and threatened my leadership. It’s also to prevent further disobedience for something he thought about doing” Pink told the Prince.

“Pink, if you physically hurt him one more time, your out” Francis threatened, leaving the room.

“This is going to be too easy” Pink laughed. Her plan was coming along nicely.


	3. 3

Pink looked his hand over, they did a fine job stitching it up.

“You’ll have to forgive, love, I had to make sure you stayed on my side. You are on my side right?” Pink threatened, tightening her grip on the Green Knights hand. He whimpered and nodded.

“Good! Now get some rest dear, I need you in fighting shape.” Pink said leaving his room. He huffed. He was too tired to deal with her right now.

Topa checked in on the boy frequently, worried that Pink would come do more damage. The boy slept a lot at this point, the medicine tea the nurses were giving him were strong and put him to sleep.

“He’s passed out again, he can’t eat as much as you want him too if he sleeps as much as he does” Ricardo yelled. Topa shushed him.

“Father, good to see you checking up on Knight” Francis smiled. It looked like the boys had brought the kitchen into Knights little guest room.

“I hope there is something left for me” Topa laughed.

“There is, we just brought our breakfast in here and try to get him to eat something once his medicine wears off” Rolando explained sitting down on the ground.

“Keep me updated, ok” Topa told them. They all hummed and went about eating. Carlos sat on the edge of Knight’s bed, pushing his green hair out of his eyes. He shook the smaller boy lightly.

“Come on Knight, wake up” he said softly. The boys eyes fluttered open, those pretty green eyes.

“We brought you something to eat” Carlos told him, taking a plate from Francis. Green moaned and turned on his side, Carlos pulled him back.

“No, Green you have to eat” Carlos told him, he only received another groan as Green went face down into the pillow.

“No, your eating” Carlos warned him as he set the plate down on the night stand. He picked the boy up, instantly waking him up. He grabbed onto Carlos as he looked down. Carlos set him down on his feet.

“There’s nothing wrong with your legs, you have barely gotten up in a few days, I also know you haven’t eaten in a few days” Carlos warned, sitting down on the floor with his brothers. Knight bit his thumb, unsure what to do. He didn’t want them to be nice to him. They were the enemy. Carlos patted his leg and signaled him to sit. Knight huffed and did so. Carlos smiled as he let out s sigh of relief. He didn’t want to have to force him to eat, flashbacks of having to sit on top of Francis to get him to eat hit him.

Pink looked over Green’s drawings of the cave of wonders, the boy had been studying it. She wasn’t sure why, but if that cave held the key to getting this kingdom she was going to send Green to go get it. The boy walked in and bowed.

“So glad you could join me, bean. I need you to enter the Cave of Wonders” Pink commanded him. Green gave her a look and pointed to the text on the page. She frowned.

“Oh it’s destroyed” Pink said, eyeing the boy as he sat down.

“I never said you could sit” Pink threatened. She tapped his chin as the boy shot up to his usual stiff position.

“Alright, thats fine, we’ll stick the the usual plan. You are going to try to kill the Sultan” Pink explained. Green shot her a look.

“Your not gonna actually kill him, just threaten him and I will tell him to give his kingdom to me and then viola, kingdom is mine” Pink assured him. He looked down at the ground. He hold out his hand and shook his head.

“Oh thats right, you can’t hold anything right now” Pink said, looking unsure at the table. She gripped his hand and forced him on his knees, his face scrunched up in pain.

“I will go into town and see what our options are then, until that hand is better you are useless to me. Get Out until I call you back you worthless screw up” Pink told him as she pushed him out. Green looked at the door and then at his boots. A screw up, thats all he ever was.

Ricardo was the first to notice the smell coming from one of the rooms. He smirked as he stopped at Knights door. He went to knock when heard slight whimpers. He busted the door open and noticed more than plenty of empty silver platters and Knight curled up on the floor. He hitched his breath and ran out of the room.

Carlos ran in first, stopping before he slide on one of the many serving plates.

“Knight!” He yelled kneeling down beside him. Carlos helped him sit up, the boy attempt to stand but fell back, holding his stomach. He yelped as he put his bad hand on the floor. Rolando started to pick up the plates.

“Well, he ate” Rolando tried to lighten the mood. Francis nudged him and shook his head. Francis kneeled in front of Knight and examined his tear stained face. He huffed, Pink had done it again. He walked out of the room.

He stood in Pink’s doorway. She looked over the kingdom.

“Pink, I warned you” Francis started but she stopped him.

“Not sure what you mean, I didn’t physically hurt him” Pink smirked. Francis slammed his fist into her table, causing her to jump. She had never seen Francis like this.

“He tried to eat himself to death, Pink” Francis told her. She hummed.

“Again? You’d think he would learn after the first few times” Pink said. Francis turned her to face him.

“Thats not ok! I’m not sure why Knight values your words so much, but it has to stop Pink” Francis begged. Pink laughed.

“Without me, Knight would be nothing. I’ve brain washed him to follow my every order and when he doesn’t, he gets punished” Pink exclaimed, pushing him out. She shut the door in his face.

“She has to go Father” Francis said, standing in front of Topa.

“Why Francis? This is very important so we keep relations with her fathers kingdom” Topa explained. He hared politics sometimes but it had to be done.

“She is hurting him Dad, thats why! I will not stand by while she takes advantage of Knight!” Francis yelled. Topa sighed.

“I’ll write her father and see what I can do” Topa assured him.

“Trying to get rid of me huh, interesting” Pink said stepping up. Topa and Francis froze.

“I think it’s time my true intentions come to light. I challenge your finest warrior with my finest” Pink exclaimed. Francis gave her a look.

“You stabbed him. In his dominant hand” Francis told her. It didn’t register obviously.

“Ok, if you win?” The Sultan asked. Francis gave his dad a look.

“The kingdom is mine” Pink boosted. Francis looked at her.

“Nothing makes sense. NOTHING you do makes any sense” Francis yelled. She smirked.

“In 2 months time, that gives Knight a chance to heal” Pink offered. Topa thought but shook her hand in agreement.

Carlos let Knight lean into him. His short green hair looked so soft. His face was so peaceful when he slept. He smiled as he lifted the boys chin, kissing him lightly on the cheek.


	4. 4

Pink sat Knight down at the table in her room. He sat there quietly, as usual. It had been a few days since his last interaction with her.

“How’s the hand Knight” Pink asked. He smiled and placed it flat on the table, no signs of pain. She smiled at him. She actually got his name right, he started to get excited.

“Good, it’s healing nicely. Our plan is working but now it’s all up to you, I’ve challenged you against Carlos for the kingdom” Pink explained, walking over to her dresser. He froze. The two had become very fond of each other. Although Knight wasn’t allowed to hold a sword, he was allowed to watch Carlos train. He was big and strong, compared to his small, thin frame.

“Now, I know what your think. Pink, there is a sizable difference between myself and Carlos” Pink imitated. Knight gave her a look.

“I know you still aren’t allowed to use a sword for another few weeks, so I thought in that period we could bulk you up a bit, so when you start training you are even stronger” Pink exclaimed. Knight shook his head. This was a bad idea. If he “bulked up” his balance would be off, he would have to retrain to regain the muscle mass he had already lost from not being allowed to fight. He didn’t want to have to deal with any more weight.

“Oh come on, you’ve always wanted to to be big and strong, now is your chance” Pink purred in his ear. Knight bit his lip. It would take years of practice and gaining to match Carlos’ natural strength. His best bet was to stay light, at least for this challenge.

“Now, I feel like I haven’t been treating you like I should during your healing period, but don’t fret bean, you won’t have to lift a finger until you are cleared for fighting” Pink assured him, running her hand over his cheek. This was a bad idea, she was setting herself up for failure by doing this. Making Knight off balanced and lazy was the last thing she could have thought of. She had no idea what she was doing.

Carlos smirked as Rolando was shoved to the ground. He offered his hand and Rolando took it.

“It’s not fair, he’s a tiger of course he’s gonna beat all of us” Rolando said throwing his sword to the ground. Doris laughed.

“You’re just upset because your a peacock and not a lion” Doris told him. He mumbled something under his breath. Carlos frowned when he noticed Green was nowhere to be seen.

“We shouldn’t be fighting” Carlos said sitting down next to Francis.

“I told my dad the challenge was a bad idea, and now look. I’m not sure Knight will be ready for you” Francis said, playing with his shirt. Carlos closed his eyes.

“I refuse to fight” Carlos said, crossing his arms.

“Carlos you have too, if you don’t Pink gets the kingdom” Francis told him.

“And we do NOT want crazy running this kingdom” Rolando said laughing. Carlos huffed.

“What is the challenge, I assume it’s like our practice fights” Ricardo asked. Francis settled into his chair.

“It’s just like our practice fights, only with real swords” Francis explained. Carlos got up and left.

“Carlos-“ Francis yelled. He hated Pink so much right now. He got up and followed after the taller Rulo.

Carlos looked into Knights room, but found he wasn’t there. Carlos grunted in frustration.

“Carlos” Francis said down the hall. The warrior leaned against the wall.

“Why are you so keen on finding Knight?” Francis asked. He suspected something was going on, he just wasn’t sure what. Carlos avoided the other boys eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I? He is still unable to hold a sword, he stress eats like crazy and he sleeps any chance he gets, someone has to look after him” Carlos explained. Francis nodded slowly, Carlos knew a lot about someone who never speaks.

“Carlos, something tells me you might like Knight more than just a friend” Francis chuckled. Carlos gave him a look.

“Is it obvious?” Carlos asked him, bending down to his height. Francis laughed.

“When you talk about him like that yeah, Carlos this is great!” Francis exclaimed. He was always worried Carlos felt alone when it came to relationships.

“No it’s not, we have to fight! I need to find him to make sure he’s ok” Carlos said looking down the hall. Francis walked him to Pink’s guest room. He put a fingers to his lips and listened in.

“Don’t worry, love, once I’m done with you you’ll be just as strong as Carlos. Probably even stronger” Francis heard Pink gloat. He nodded to Carlos and creaked her door open slightly. Francis and Carlos could see Knight, but his back was turned to them. They noticed the thick smell of sweets. Carlos furrowed his brow, what was she doing? Pink petted the boy’s hair. Francis felt Carlos grab his shirt tightly.

“Carlos” he whispered, Pink looked at the door but the boys moved quick enough so she didn’t see them. She poked her head out the door, no one was there. Francis let go of his breath, leaning forward so the vase didn’t cover him and Carlos.

“What is she doing?” Carlos asked himself. Francis shrugged.

“It smelled like the bakers in there, you don’t think-“ Francis started. Carlos shook his head.

“That would be illogical, she would be hindering her chance of winning the bet” Carlos explained. He huffed, he needed to see Knight.

Knight didn’t even make it into bed, he stepped into his room and laid on the floor. The boy cradled his stomach, when all this was over he was going to work on his self control. He heard his door open.

“Knight” Carlos said sitting down next to him. Knight took Carlos’ arms and pulled himself into a sitting position.

“What is she doing to you?” Carlos asked, pulling the heavier boy into his lap. Knight shook his head and looked at his hand. Carlos wrapped his arms around Knight, he was definitely getting thicker around the middle.

“Francis thinks she’s trying to thicken you up, don’t tell me he’s right.” Carlos asked the boy. Green nodded his head and winced as a pain shot through his stomach. Carlos huffed.

“But why? It makes no sense to do this to you” Carlos said. Knight flexed his arms, showing off the muscles he did have. Carlos was confused.

“Does she really think that feeding you up is gonna make you stronger” Carlos asked. Knight nodded, he was exhausted.

“You aren’t even training. You aren’t allowed to train until your hand is fully healed, you are building zero muscle mass from anything” Carlos explained. Carlos noticed the other boy had stopped paying attention to him, his eyes fixated on the bowl of sweets Pink always left in his room. He reached out but Carlos tightened his grip on Knight.

“No, Knight, no stress eating. I’m right here, no need to stress” Carlos whispered in his ear. Knight whimpered.

“I know it helps you relax but you’ve already eaten plenty” Carlos scolded him. Green leaned back into Carlos, causing the usually emotionless boy to smile.

“We’ll figure something out, Green, I promise” Carlos assured him as Knight fell asleep in his arms.


	5. 5

Carlos woke up to Knight gone. It was too late in the night for the other to be awake. The taller boys body hurt from his uncomfortable position on the floor but that didn’t stop him from bolting up and out the door, looking for his Green. He ran past the kitchen but back tracked and looked into the doorway and saw the hint of green hair just beneath the counter. Carlos slide to a halt to find knight sitting on the floor, a piece of cake in his hand. The boy froze and stared at him for a moment. Carlos chased Knight down the hall.

“Knight!” Carlos yelled. He stopped and touched the paw print on the front of his shirt. Knight skidded to a halt as he reached the next hallway. He looked around the corner and sighed in relief, Carlos was gone. He turned around to see a purple tiger in his face. The boy yelped and ran the opposite direction. Carlos moved around him and stopped the boy in his tracks. He backed up slowly until he felt the wall behind him. He shut his eyes, expecting to be mauled to death. He felt a hand grab his cheek. Knight opened his eyes and leaned into Carlos’ touch. It was always awkward and stiff at first, but Carlos was getting better at showing his affection. Knight laughed in relief.

“I dunno why your laughing, your still in trouble” Carlos said, snatching the apple crumble out of Knight’s pocket. Knight smiled nervously.

“You are just asking for Pink’s real plan, whatever it is, to work aren’t you” Carlos said taking a bite out of it himself. Knight shook his head and played with his hands. Carlos pulled him by the shirt.

“Back to bed, I have a feeling it’s gonna be a long few weeks” Carlos told him. Knight swallowed nervously.

Francis sat up in bed, hearing a commotion outside. He got up and peaked out his door, only to watch Carlos chase Knight down the hall. Francis huffed. He couldn’t let this fight happen. He sat back down and yelled into his pillow. Rolando lifted his head up.

“What is it babe?” Rolando asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“It’s this whole Pink business. Honestly, can’t we just be a normal kingdom where we do normal things” Francis said sitting up. Rolando kissed him.

“We will get through this, Francis. We literally almost killed each other because of Arnoldo, I think we can handle Pink” Rolando laughed. Francis cringed.

“No, I almost killed you. I don’t think Pink even knows what she’s doing to Knight. He used to be so proud and excited. Now he is just so timid and sad, it reminds me-“ Francis stopped himself. He remembered why Knight stuck by Pink.

“What Francis?” Rolando asked. Francis shook his head and closed his eyes.

“Come on, Francis, it’s obviously bothering you” Rolando told him. Francis huffed.

“Believe it or not, I knew Knight before Pink knew Knight. He was a mess of a warrior. He could barely hold a sword up so he gave it up. He was made fun of, he couldn’t control his eating, he couldn’t control his sleeping. He was a mess. Then Pink came along. She was so nice back then. She gave him a purpose and he got everything under control. I wonder what happened to her to make her so bitter” Francis wondered. Rolando nodded.

“Sounds like he needs us Francis, not just Carlos. I recall a certain Prince who wouldn’t leave his room and it took a magic carpet ride to get him out” Rolando reminded Francis. Francis snapped and ran outta bed.

“Your a genius Rolando!” He yelled running out the room.

“Francis! A shirt- and he’s gone” Rolando yelled.

Francis burst into Doris’ room. She sat up in her bed and looked at the shirtless prince. She couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“Francis” she said stopping him as she got up. Francis stopped for a second and breathed, he looked down at himself. Doris three a loose shirt to him.

“Now what?” She asked, sitting him down.

“Is there any way you can get rid of Pink” Francis asked. She looked at him.

“No, Francis. I can’t just make people go away. Now, if you wanted, lets just say, to know what she was up too, I might be able to swing that” Doris told him smiling. He hugged her.

“Yes Doris!” He said. She grabbed a mirror and waved her hand over it.

“Just say the name of the person you want to see and the mirror will show them to you” Doris told him. He smirked.

“shooww me, Rolando” Francis said. Sure enough, Rolando appeared in the mirror, he was fast asleep. Francis laughed.

“This is amazing, thank you Doris! Now I just need the documents she’s hiding!” He yelled hugging her. She smiled.

“Go save that little bean” Doris cheered Francis on as he ran out.

Francis nodded at Ricardo, he pushed Pink’s door open and Ricardo fell in. He bowed and smiled at her.

“Can I help you?” She asked bitterly. Ricardo looked around.

“I was just curious what a beautiful girl like you has been doing all alone in her room” Ricardo lied. Pink raised her head and smiled. She stood up and took his arm.

“Well, it’s about time someone noticed the true beauty that blesses your kingdom” Pink smiled at him. Ricardo lead her out of the room, he nodded at Francis on his way out. Francis ran in and began to search the room. He found pages hidden throughout the room. He heard Pink’s voice. He rolled under the bed and watched Ricardo walk out.

“Bean!” She yelled, she heard to boy stumble in. He hadn’t stumbled like that in years.

“How are you feeling today, love, hungry I hope” She purred. Francis shook his head, he was getting flash backs of Arnoldo. That advisor always talked to him like that. Francis pulled on the boy’s pants leg, Knight smirked and nodded. He sat down and looked around the table confused.

“What is it?” She asked sweetly. He made a drinking notion. She rolled her eyes.

“Ah yes, I forgot you don’t like wines, let me fetch you something else to drink” Pink said leaving. Knight pulled Francis from under the bed and pushed him out of the door. Francis motioned for him to follow. Knight smirked and shook his head, pushing another pile of papers in his hands.

“Thank you Knight!” He whispered as he ran off. Pink walked back in and smirked.

Ricardo jumped over Carlos easily. The boy swiped at Carlos, but was thrown to the ground. Francis ran in with the papers.

“Wheres Knight, I thought you were gonna get him outta there” Ricardo asked getting up. Carlos looked at Francis.

“Our Green Bean is sacrificing his stomach so we could get these” Francis said setting the papers on the table.

“I remember these, Knight drew them” Rolando said taking a look at him.

“Knight gave them too me, they have to be important” Francis said sitting down and looking through them. Carlos stood away from the group. Francis looked over at his brother-in-law.

“He’ll be fine, Carlos. Here look, show me the Green Knight” Francis assured him as he pulled out the mirror. Sure enough, Knight appeared in the mirror, Pink whispering something into his ear. Knight looked drugged and fully submissive to her. Carlos deducted he was in no signs of real danger. He watched as Pink kissed his cheek tenderly. Carlos slammed his fist into one of the pillars.

“Carlos, we will figure this out” Ricardo tried calming his brother. Carlos looked at his brother and took heavy breathes, he left the room.

Carlos creaked the door open and saw no sign of Pink or Knight. He walked in and looked around. A tea cup remained on the table, he took a whiff of the cup. It didn’t smell like normal tea. Pink must have put something in it. He looked over to see the the boy asleep on her bed. Carlos sat down and looked at the boy’s face. He pulled his eyes open.

“She’s been drugging your tea” Carlos whispered, and he had no idea of the other figure in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos huffed as he threw Green on his bed, he took a pitcher of water and threw it on the boy. Knight shot up and gasped for air. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Carlos sighed in relief as he sat beside Knight.

“You can’t see her again” Carlos told him. Knight huffed and rubbed his neck.

“We don’t know what she is planning but it’s not what she is letting on, come on” Carlos said, tugging Knight up. The boy groaned but let Carlos pull him.

Carlos pushed Knight against one of the pillars. Knight gave him a confused look. He yelped as he dodged a swing from Carlos. Knight dodged each of Carlos’ attacks. The boy smirked, and moved around Carlos. He went to tackle Carlos but the taller moved suddenly, causing Knight to slam into the pillar. Knight fell to the ground.

“He took himself out” Carlos sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. He picked Knight up and helped steady him. The wound wasn’t completely healed and he didn’t have clearance to hold a sword yet. Knight wobbled before he was able to find his balance, shaking his head.

“What are we gonna do with you” Carlos laughed, kissing him on the cheek. Knight smiled and put a hand on his cheek. The other boys looked at them.

“Thats what I forgot to mention” Francis said, scratching his neck. Ricardo looked at the two.

“Wah, Greeny, Carlos. Together!?” Ricardo yelled. Rolando laughed as he sat on the table Francis was working on.

“Well, look at that. Carlos does have affection” Rolando laughed. Francis sighed as Carlos brought Knight over and sat him down beside Francis.

“She drugged him” Carlos said plainly. Francis looked at Knights eyes, his pupils were still very wide. Francis waved his hand over Knight’s face, his eyes following him slowly. Francis made a face as he looked through the pages on the table. He stopped and pointed t a drawing of a plant.

“Here, the Knights Rest, Pink discovered it and has been testing its effects on people. It renders the thinking process and makes the consumer likely to comply to others wishes and commands. It’s very sweet so its easy to slip into someone’s drink” Francis read off the page. He looked at the list on the back of the page.

“It’s long term effects include: numbness to feelings, loss of balance, and ability to see straight. Will usually put consumers into a deep sleep.” Francis continued. Carlos frowned, Knight had all those symptoms.

“If she has access to that, what if she gives it to everyone and takes over the kingdom that way” Ricardo asked worried. Rolando shook his head.

“No, she is gonna target the people in charge. So probably Topa and then Francis” Rolando explained. Carlos understood now. She wasn’t just treating Knight, she was using him as a test subject.

“What if she’s testing other ingredients in everything Knight eats” Carlos suggested. Knight’s eyes shot open as he lunged at the pages flipping through them. He was panicked for some reason. He stopped at a page and pointed at it. Francis held it up.

“It has no name, the page is still unfinished” Francis said looking at it. Knight pointed at the text anyway.

“This plant, when consumed can cause pain in the stomach as it moves through the body. It causes the consumer to get sleepy but then it will cause them to stay awake for hours. If too much is consumed-“ Francis stopped and looked up at a frightened Knight.

“What Francis?” Carlos asked. He needed to know what was causing HIS Knight to be like this.

“It’ll kill a person within a week” Francis’ voice cracked. Knight took a step back but fell over a chair. Carlos picked the boy up.

“Knight, you have to stay with us, you can’t go back into the room” Carlos commanded him. Knight looked up at him and nodded. Francis began looking at all the pages with notes on herbs on them.

“She’s got to be trying to kill Knight, but it makes no sense” Francis said looking over toxics in one of the pages.

“Maybe thats her plan, we have been so focused on the fight. She has been working on her real plan while we’ve been busy in here” Ricardo said. Everyone looked at him.

“She’s been doing all of this in plain sight. She doesn’t want Knight and Carlos to fight, she wanted a distraction” Rolando elaborated. Ricardo nodded. Francis grabbed the mirror.

“Show me Pink” he said. He stared at the mirror and the bolted from his chair out the door. The boys followed.

Topa took the tea cup happily from Pink. She smiled at him. The boys burst through the doors, and Ricardo was the first one to grab it. He looked at everyone and drank the whole thing.

“Ricardo NO!” Rolando yelled. Carlos looked at Pink with fire in his eyes. Ricardo smirked and fell to his knees as pain shot through his stomach.

“You stupid Monkey!” She yelled, she ran out if the Palace doors and towards the town. Knight went after her, put stopped when Carlos grabbed his arms.

“We’ll find her later, right now Ricardo” He said. Knight nodded as he helped pick up the younger Rulo. Francis looked over at Topa.

“We just had to please her Kingdom, didn’t we” Francis said angrily. Topa stood up.

“How was I supposed to know” Topa asked him. There was no defending himself, he knew he was in the wrong.

“You had to be such a people pleaser, your over here sat on your thrown all day, oh everything will he fiinnnee, well now Ricardo is dying. For you. I hope your happy Dad” Francis yelled as he stormed out. Topa sat back down and closed his eyes.

Knight searched through every drawer, but he couldn’t find the little vile of the antidote. He knew he brought it, just where was it. He slammed his fists on the dresser and huffed.

“Ricardo is asleep, we need to do something” Rolando said walking, Carlos behind him. Francis sighed as he looked through the final pages.

“Theres nothing here, it’s helpless” Francis said. Something sparked in Green. He grabbed an empty page and took a piece if charcoal from the table and began drawing. He wrote down a few words and gave it to Francis. Francis looked up at him.

“Pink has the antidote” he said.

Francis helped Rolando onto his horse, letting the Rolando wrap his arms around him. Carlos touched his paw and turned into the purple tiger. Doris appeared.

“Knight, I think it’s best if you take this, touch it and you’ll become strong and powerful” she assured him as she gave him a necklace with a tooth on it. Knight looked at her.

“Its time to let them hear your roar” Doris whispered in his ear. Knight nodded and put the necklace on. He touched the tooth.

He lion jumped in front of Carlos, causing the tiger to step back in surprise. The green tinted lion looked back at them and then started to run towards the city. Rolando’s jaw dropped.

“How is he a lion and I’m not!?” Rolando asked. Francis laughed.

“He eats and sleeps a lot for starters” Francis joked as he signaled the horse to run. Carlos ran past them, taking the lead. They had no idea what was in store for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Knight sniffed the ground ahead of them, Carlos jumped up onto some boxes and looked around the quiet market place.

“Why does everything we do have to end up in the market place” Rolando asked, waiting for the felines to catch a scent. Knight grunted and headed down the street, following something. Francis whistled to Carlos and followed the lion. They finally caught up to Knight, excited that they found Pink but only found the lion tearing open a box and taking the food contents. Carlos swatted at him and growled. Knight stopped eating and huffed, walking down the street. The boys laughed at the two.

Topa paced the thrown room. If he had just listened to Francis none of this would be happening. He smiled, Francis was becoming a fine prince despite everything.

“You can’t blame it all on yourself. The boy will be ok” he heard. Natalio stood by the thrown. Topa ran to hug him. Natalio smiled.

“The monkey will be fine; I do fear for the green and purple one though” Natalio said, not moving. Topa let go of him.

“Why? Knight and Carlos are both the finest warriors in the realms at this point” Topa said, Natalio was usually right. Somehow.

“Both of them are great warriors, yes. But both of them have faults and temptations, both of which will be tested” Natalio told Topa. He looked out into the room grimly.

“I hope they both pass” He added. Topa felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Ricardo sat up in bed. He felt disoriented, but awake. The room was empty and too quiet for his tastes. He crawled out of his bed and had to catch himself on the table.

“It had to be you, the innocent one” someone said from the corner of his room. He turned suddenly and stumbled. Pink sat him back down on the bed.

“You just had to go and try to be like your brothers, I do wish you hadn’t. You were the only one I tolerated” Pink purred. She looked at the table.

“Knight helped you and your brothers get these. He will be punished. I apologize for using you in advance, but Knight has to pay for his treason” Pink growled, holding the small vile in her hand. Ricardo’s eyes narrowed, he was to weak to stop her. He was dying.

Rolando watched Carlos and Knight sniff the ground as the walked.

“You would think between them they would’ve caught a scent. Its almost like she never left the palace” Rolando mumbled. Knight hit his head against the door of an old, boarded up building. He huffed and motion Carlos over. Carlos nodded and transformed back into his normal self, Knight did the same.

“We both smell her scent in here” Carlos said. Francis and Rolando hopped off the horse.

“How are we supposed to get in? Everything looks like it’s been boarded for years” Francis asked. Rolando started to walk around the building.

“She got in, so can we” Rolando said. He noticed a few sand bricks at the bottom of the wall were caved out slightly, like someone had put them there. He pushed on it and sure enough it made and opening, just big enough for them to squeeze in. He whistled and smirked.

“Who is up for a little high adventure” Rolando said to himself as he crawled in. Carlos crawled through next. Francis and Knight looked at each other.

“M-Maybe we’ll just wait out here” Francis said stepping back. Rolando poked his head out.

“Don’t be ridicules, if me and Carlos can get through, so can you” Rolando scolded them. Knight pushed Francis forward. Francis huffed as he got down on his stomach.

“Careful of the wood pieces on the other side of the wall, they are a little sharp” Carlos warned them, examining the wood walling. An interesting design. Francis got halfway through the hole when it got a little tight. He gripped the flooring and tried pulling himself. Rolando took his hands and pulled him in. Francis sighed in relief and stood up. Knight got on his stomach and started to crawl through. He found he could move half through. He growled as he tried pulling himself. Rolando laughed and went to pull him through.

“Its all good, just need a little tug” Rolando assured him. Rolando tugged, expecting him to slide through. The boy didn’t move. Rolando stopped laughing and made a face to Francis. Carlos pinched his nose and grabbed the boys hands, trying to pull him himself. He budged a little but Carlos let go when the boy yelped. The broken wood planks were poking the boys back. Carlos stopped his brothers.

“If he moves anymore in, it’ll tear his back apart” Carlos said pointing at the planks. Knight whimpered as he tried to push himself out.

“Sorry Green, your stuck” Rolando said. Knight looked up at them and froze. He pointed behind them and started to make slight noises.

“No Knight, if we pull you in we’ll have to stop to make sure your back is ok” Francis told him. Knight shook his head and pointed frantically behind them.

“What Knight?” Carlos asked. The boy stopped.

“Behind you” Green said nervously. The three boys looked over their shoulders at the three, large dark figures behind them.

“I think we’ve been tricked” Carlos sighed. The men went to tackle them. The boys fought back. Knight tried to pull himself through but yelped as he felt the splintered wood tear his tunic. Francis looked over at him.

“Francis! Look out!” Green yelled in time for him to jump out of the way of the mans sword. Knight huffed, he had to help his friends. He pulled himself again and grunted as he felt the wood scratch his back. The boy managed to free himself and ran to help Francis. He touched the tooth and tackled the man Francis was fighting. He roared loudly, causing the other men to freeze. Another man was pinned down by a tiger. Francis and Rolando held their swords up at the last one. He backed up to a wall.

“Please, please. Anything. I’ll do anything” The man begged.

“Why did you attack us” Francis demanded.

“That Princess. She hired us way back and said that you guys would be coming after her. We were told to lure you here and kill you” he said, holding out a pink sash.

“Get out of here or my friends here will tear you to shreds” Rolando growled. They all nodded. Knight and Carlos got off the other men. The three jumped out the window and into a wagon. The boys turned back into them selves. Knight hissed as he put a hand to his back. He could feel the blood from his wounds.

“I’m not jumping out of that window” Carlos told them.

“Well we aren’t crawling through that hole again, if only Doris was here, she could think of something” Rolando said loudly. Sure enough, the genie appeared.

“Stuck in another ruck I see, what would you boys do without me” Doris said smiling. She turned Knight around and examined the wounds, she magic up’d the boy some bandages for him and magically replaced his tunic. He smiled at her.

“Now, Francis, stand back there and then ran at that wall as fast as you can” Doris instructed him. Francis gave her a look.

“How is that gonna get us outta here Doris” Francis asked. Doris grabbed his face.

“Are you questioning me” Doris asked. The boy shrunk.

“noo nononono” Francis mumbled as he stood at the opposite end of the room. He ran full force at the wall and slammed into it, falling on the ground. He stood up. Doris was laughing at him

“What was that for!?” Francis asked, rubbing his arm.

“For questioning me, do it again” Doris told him. He gave her a skeptical look.

“I promise I’ll actually do the magic this time” Doris assured him. He huffed and did it again. As he ran, Doris did her magic and the wall was demolished. An elephant skidded to a halt outside. The boys cheered.

“Alright Francis!” Rolando yelled. Doris turned him back. She disappeared before they could say anything to her.

“Now how are we gonna find Pink” Carlos wondered. Francis froze and smacked his forehead. He pulled the magic mirror from the horses satchel.

“Show me Pink” he said. He saw she was in her room. In the palace. He took in a sharp breath and looked at the others angrily.

“Where is she” Rolando asked. Francis took a deep breath.

“Shes in the palace” he managed to say, his voice rising as his anger was getting the better of him.

“Of course she is” Carlos said, touching his tiger paw. Knight touched his tooth and the boys hopped onto the horse. They rode quickly to the palace. They had no idea what was waiting for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Francis walked into the empty thrown room, the boys following close to him.

“Alright, we need a plan-“Rolando said. The group began talking, devising a plan. Knight was paying attention until something caught his nose. He looked at one of the hallways, it was the one that led to the kitchen. He bit his lip. One side of him said food while the other said no. He tried to steady his breathing. It was most likely a trap, but what if it wasn’t? Ricardo needed him, but what if Pink was in there? Knight slipped away from the group quietly, walking down the hall.

“And everything will work as long as we stick- where’s Green” Francis asked. Carlos looked beside him to see his ‘friend’ gone.

“Green” he called.

“Great, and now we aren’t sure where Green went” Rolando said looking at Francis. Carlos picked up the aroma, he knew where Knight went.

“Carlos do you-“ Francis started, but found the other Rulo gone. The two looked at each other.

“Lets go check on Ricardo” Rolando said pulling Francis the opposite direction.

Knight stayed against the wall, the darkness did him no good. He walked faster, seeing the dining room doors. He huffed but fell suddenly. He ran into a potted plant. He groaned and got up. He had to be more careful, no more clumsy. He walked in. The dining room was set up for an elaborate meal. Knight smiled and walked forward. He stopped himself. It was a trick, they didn’t have time for tricks.

“Look who showed up. The Green Knight. The one who swore to always be beside me in my time of need” He heard Pink say, closing the door behind him. He closed his eyes.

“It didn’t have to end this way, it still doesn’t. Its not to late Greeny, I’ll forget everything you’ve done” Pink purred in his ear.

“No” he told her. She stepped back. She had never heard Green speak.

“You can talk” She whispered. He gave her a look.

“Of course I can talk, I just never had a reason too when I followed you” Green spat. Pink looked angry.

“We are gonna play a little game Knight”

Pink told him.

“Don’t do this Pink” he asked.

“I’ve hidden the antidote somewhere in here, but I’ve also hidden the Knight’s Rest. You know, the drug that makes you bow down to my every whim” Pink kicked the back of his leg, causing him to get down on one knee.

“I’ve also given Ricardo more of the poison. He doesn’t have long. Tic toc pig” He growled pushing him to the ground. Knight watched her leave. This was all his fault, if he had just done what she said. He had to make this right. He knew what both the antidote and the Knights Rest tasted like. He sat down and carefully ate in silence.

Pink smirked, Knight would be hers soon. She laced everything on that table with Knight’s Rest, just enough so he wouldn’t taste it. She waited patiently.

Carlos looked down the hall. Where was he? Carlos noted the plant fallen snd the boot tracks. He ran into the dining room. Pink sat next to him, stroking under the boys chin.

“Knight” he said. Knight looked at him, dazed. Pink smirked and let Green fall to the floor, fast asleep. She smirked as she left. Carlos grabbed her by the arm.

“Are you going to deal with me now, or save you Knight in Green armor. Knight’s Rest can make on dangerously sleepy if too much is ingested. At the same time; however, you can deal with me and save your brothers life. It’s up to you furball. Your love for Bean boy, or your love for your brother” Pink told him, holding the antidote in her hand. Carlos looked between it and Knight. He watched Knight take deep, slow breaths.

“I’m sorry Knight” Carlos said snatching the vile from her hand and running off. Pink looked at Knight. She laughed as she kicked him.

“Look at that! Your prince doesn’t even care enough to help you! All it would’ve taken was a kiss!” Pink laughed. Knight pushed himself up and used the chair to help him gain his balance.

“His brother is dying, Pink! I would’ve done the same” Knight yelled. He went to grab her but fell forward as she moved out of the way. He yelped as he hit the ground. He got back up, only for her to punch him in the face, causing him to fall again. He couldn’t stay down, if he stayed down he would fall asleep. He got back up.

“Why are you still trying!” Pink yelled pushing him against the table. He stood up, stumbling a bit.

“Because I know a kiss isn’t what cures Knights Rest!” Knight said as he grabbed her. She elbowed him in the stomach. He felt nauseous from all the food he had eaten. She pushed him onto the table and pulled out her knife. His eyes went wide. She brought the knife down but Green moved out of the way.

“Oh, and what is the cure then, genius?” Pink asked. Green pushed off him with his boots and jumped off the table, ducking under her knife. He grabbed her.

“Well Princess, if you had actually read the notes you would know that the kiss isnt the cure, it’s what the kiss does” Green told her. She plunged her knife into his side, causing him to grunt and let go. She kicked him, causing the boy to fall to the ground. He breathed for a moment and got back up. He remembered the tooth on his necklace. He started to laugh.

“A kiss can make your heart rate increase. Just like fighting does” he told her standing up straight and touching the tooth. Pink stepped back as she observed the lion in front of her.

Carlos busted down the doors to Ricardo’s room and ran to his bed. His brother looked so pale and tired. He tipped the small vile into his mouth and forced him to swallow. Rolando squeezed Ricardo’s hand. They watched as the boy gasped for air and sat up instantly in bed. He smiled at his brothers and hugged Carlos.

“I knew you guys would save me, you do every time! And and Knight- wheres Knight” Ricardo asked looking around. Carlos looked away and got up, running out of the room. The boys followed.

Carlos ran into the dining room and froze. Pink lay unconscious on the ground, the large, green lion lay on the table, licking a plate clean. Francis stepped forward but Carlos stopped him.

“He’s been eating Knights Rest, we have to be careful” Carlos said. The lion looked over slowly. He jumped off the table and moved in front of Pink.

“Knight, don’t” Carlos said putting his hand out as he moved closer.

“Knight, don’t let them near me” Pink said sitting up. Carlos took a step forward and heard the low warning growl coming from the lion.

“Its me Knight. It’s just me, you need to snap out of it” Carlos said warmly. Carlos waved the boys to get closer. Rolando took the first step. Knight turned to face him.

“They are trying to trick you Knight. Remember who you serve” Pink told him. Carlos sprinted at Pink, in his tiger form. The lion tackled him. The two roared at each other. Francis ran at Pink, causing the lion to run at the boy. Carlos jumped Knight. They wrestled on the floor. Carlos managed to shove Knight to the ground. The boy turned back and rested on all fours. He looked up at the now human Carlos. Pink kicked his side and took out her knife. She sliced at the boys chest, adding onto his wounds.

“That is for losing, now what do we say to mistress when we’ve been bad” she cooed at him. Knight took deep breaths and looked at Carlos. He smirked and kicked her off. He stood back up and wiped the blood trickling from his nose.

“Screw off Pink” Knight smirked. Pink went to tackle Knight but Ricardo and Rolando grabbed her. Francis stood in front of her.

“As the ruler of this land, Pink, you are hereby banished from this land” Francis proclaimed. She smirked.

“You can’t do that. You are only a Prince” She teased Francis.

“Pink, you will leave this land return home to await further punishment” Someone said behind them.

“Dad” Pink said, becoming afraid. Topa stood with the much taller man.

“You are a disgrace, guards, take her” her father proclaimed. Two guards took the princess as she screamed and kicked.

“This isn’t over! I’ll be back” she screamed. The boys cheered. Carlos stood beside Knight and smiled. Everyone stopped when Carlos caught the unconscious Green Knight.


	9. Chapter 9

Green sat in the window seal in Carlos’ room, looking over the city. He sighed as he bit into the biscuit he was holding. He was doing it again, mindlessly eating to fill the void. He didn’t know what to do now. His Sultan offered a place in his court for him to be the head of the guards but he wasn’t sure that’s what he wanted. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. He finished off the biscuit and grabbed another from the plate. His body still hurt from the damage he let Pink do. Despite everything, he couldn’t bring himself to hurt her. He wanted what was best for her, he couldn’t blame himself for her going bonkers and trying to take over the city. He was wearing one of the shirts Doris had given him since his old one was ripped to shreds, this one also felt nice against his irradiated skin. The nurses did what they could to bandage him up, but there was just so much damage. Nothing could hide the bruises all over his body. Even if he did take the royal guard position, it would take him months of recovery. His hand still wasn’t fully healed either. He finished another few biscuits. He would have to get rid of his armor and get resized for a new set at this point. He reached for another one but found the plate gone. He looked over and saw Carlos standing there, putting the plate away from Green’s reach.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to turn to food for fulfillment” Carlos said, pulling up a chair beside him. Green shrugged. He had returned to being silent for the time being. It was easier to hide his emotions that way.

“Are you going to tell me whats wrong?” Carlos asked. Green gave him a confused look and a forced smile. Carlos scoffed.

“Please Green, you haven’t spoken since Pink’s arrest, you’ve shut yourself up in my room and you’ve been eating out of boredom” Carlos listed. Green made a face at Carlos. The other boy was so handsome with his sharp edges, nothing like Green’s own softness. How did he even become a warrior if he was so broken?

“I’m not sure what to do anymore” Green said quietly, his voice cracking a bit. Carlos frowned.

“Pink gave me purpose, she gave me encouragement and confidence. When I met her I thought my life’s purpose was complete” Knight explained. Carlos took Green’s hand.

“It, must be hard losing the one thing you knew” Carlos said. Green sighed.

“I don’t want to go back, Carlos, that isn’t where I want to be anymore. I just know, there is this hole in my heart and I don’t know how to fill it” Green managed to say as he wiped his eyes. He was trying so hard not to cry. Warriors didn’t cry. Warriors didn’t eat their feelings away. Warriors were emotionless.

“I was told my whole life that I had to learn to stop feeling, to start acting like a man and suck it up, I was told not to move, not to speak. Not to feel” Green admitted. Carlos pulled him and kissed him.

“Green, you’ll always have a home here. I will always be here for you. If you need time to figure things out, don’t be afraid. It took me almost a month to register that I wanted to be a warrior. You are hurt right now, and your mental state isn’t the best. It’s gonna take a long time to heal, but I’ll be right beside you if you want me too. I love you Knight” Carlos assured him. Green smiled and kissed Carlos back. He had no idea what he was gonna do next, but whatever it was, was gonna be with Carlos.


	10. The End

Green looked into the mirror and ran his hand over the scar across his chest. It had been a year since Pink and his wounds had affected him more than he thought. The scar on his chest was the nastiest one, right next to the one on the side of his stomach. He turned and touched the scar. He huffed as he returned to the front view. Carlos smirked as he watched Green suck his stomach in and puff his chest out as he flexed. Carlos bit his tongue. Carlos snuck up behind him and hugged him, wrapping his arms around him. He felt Green relax under his grip. Green turned so they could kiss. Ricardo opened the door.

“Carlos! Green! Are you- EW” Ricardo yelled slamming the door shut. Green chuckled and helped Carlos with his new purple armor. The helmet was in the shape of a tiger.

“You seem very relaxed today Green” Carlos noted.

“And you seem a bit stressed” Green observed. Carlos threw a shirt at the other boy.

“Well, I never imagined I’d actually be the head of the Guard” Carlos said. The two walked out of the room.

Ricardo and Green stood to the side of the court. The thrown room was full of people awaiting Carlos’ oath to the kingdom. Francis stood with his Father, Rolando with Francis. Green didn’t like big crowds, he searched his pockets for any of the candies he kept on himself. None, Carlos must have found them. Ricardo placed a hand on Green’s shoulder, smiling at him.

“It’s ok, it’ll be over soon” Ricardo assured him. Green noticed the girl across the room, Harmony. He had recalled her visiting Pink’s Kingdom. His attention was brought back to Carlos, on his knee, accepting the title given to him. Green smiled, his Carlos, the leader of the guards. Harmony appeared beside Knight.

“It’s been awhile Knight, I heard of Pink” she said as everyone dispersed and started to chat. Green closed his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s hard to think that was a year ago” Green laughed, his voice cracking. Harmony put a hand on his shoulder.

“She did love you Green, she may have not have shown it, but she did care about you” Harmony told him. He huffed.

“And at some point, I loved her. She was my everything, thats what she made me believe. I know better now” Green said smiling to himself. Carlos and Green had decided to keep their relationship in their friend circle.

“I know, you and Carlos huh? Never thought our silent Knight would become such a talker to the emotionless tiger” Harmony nudged him. He shot a look at Ricardo, who laughed nervously.

“I-Oohhh look at the time! I should be going” Ricardo lied as he ran off. Harmony hugged.

“It’s good to see you again Knight, don’t be a stranger” Harmony told him. He kissed her hand.

“As you wish your highness” Green said. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on Green, we are gonna miss the celebration” Carlos told him. They held hands walking to the dining hall.

There was a grand feast thrown in celebration. The boys all sat together, cheering and being rowdy. Carlos stood up and silenced the hall. He smirked as he pulled Green up and kissed him passionately. Carlos let him fall back into the chair.

“That is all” Carlos said sitting back down. Green’s face was a bright red. The chatter returned.

“Well, that was one way to proclaim your love in front of the kingdom” Francis nudged him. Carlos chuckled and pulled Green into another kiss.

“I guess you weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to make things official” Green laughed. Carlos smirked.

“You have no idea” Carlos told his love.


End file.
